


Take a trip into my garden (got so much to show you)

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Flowers, Long lost love, M/M, Rich Phil, Summer AU, gardener dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Daniel, a polite professional gardener, happens to be in love with someone he shouldn't be.And his name is Philip.





	Take a trip into my garden (got so much to show you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phandom Fic fests flash summer au fic! 
> 
> (It's also probably the most posh-thing I've ever written and I'm just saying sorry now, so sorry)

Daniel was just known as the polite and shy gardener; taming wild nests and crafting beautiful shrubs. Chopping the grass and watering the flowers, it was a pretty simple and therapeutic job that he quite enjoyed.

An old bricked building, whose architecture was from centuries ago, sat upon a winding hill. Black iron gates and gargoyles that greeted every corner, Daniel always fell fond of this particular job. He worked with green rich grass and ponds with lily pads, rose beds and hedges that seemed to go on for miles. The aroma of the grounds themselves made Daniel feel five pounds lighter, and richer too. 

But, it wasn't the landscape or the elegancy of the property that made him so excited and thrilled to work. Daniel swallowed down a blush as the man from the kitchen window made eyes with him briefly every time Daniel would look up. 

His name was Philip.

Philip was tall, broad, with a pinch of clumsy steps in his walk that made Daniel always giggle helplessly. Blue eyed and black haired, the man always made him feel so welcome to be doing such tedious work around his gorgeous private property. 

So Daniel polished the statues and fixed the water features, he clipped the thorns from bushes and trimmed the grass in rows. He bred the lavender and smelled the roses, but the best part of the job was to see the man who signed his paycheck smile and maybe acknowledge his existence. 

Daniel was so, undoubtedly, helplessly in love with him. 

But, of course, Philip was close to being married. 

Daniel would hear his stories from open windows from the awnings. He'd hear Philip complain about wedding venues and about the bride-to-be herself. He'd groan into his hands to his brother of how incredibly lost and stuck he felt because he still hadn't found his true love. 

He'd complain and list the reasons of love down a two columned page and insisting himself that it was still a good idea. 

But, whenever Philip met eyes with Daniel, all his worries seemed to wash away. A true smile would peak from his lips and a pink blush would bloom across his pale face. 

All Daniel's hopes and sudden dreams were to fulfill Philip's wishes, and to make him smile like that every single day. 

And eventually, Daniel kept count of the days Philip would return home without his bride-to-be. Keeping small amounts of prideful hope that Philip could find that love he truly wanted and deserved.

One summer's evening, as the sun was setting, Daniel heard the sweet sound of a velvety voice speaking in the distance. 

"Hey, Daniel," He called out, stopping Daniel in his current pace. His heart rate increasing. 

"Hi, yes? Um,hello," Daniel stammered. He was polite, but not the best at making conversation. 

"Would you like to stay for tea?" 

"Really?" A bit of life flooded in his chest, "I-I wouldn't want to impose or--"

"Please, don't be silly. You've been of service for me for nearly two years. The best thing I could do is insist a raise over a nice meal." Philip smiled so warmly, it made Daniel a bit weak in the knees.

After an awkward agreement, Daniel was walking through the corridors of Philip's fine home. Thick wallpaper and plush rugs, freshly polished busts and ornate paintings hung above grand staircases. He was in absolute awe by the time they got to the dining room, which was set only for two. 

"I appreciate you, and your handiwork," Philip started, taking a sip of his tea, "so I'd like to offer a better bargain to better, well, you."

Philip wanted Daniel to move inside as well as the outside if he so desired. He wanted Daniel to become his right hand man, and to be his say in finalizing projects. To be his trustworthy partner with capabilities that he had been unable to find in anyone else. 

"And, more importantly, the way I see you is more than just a service boy. Daniel," Philip swallowed, suddenly his voice growing hesitant, "I'd like to know more about you, and maybe start a wonderful friendship." 

Daniel's stomach was doing flips. His own heart was rattling in his ribcage and his lungs were shrinking in size. To the point where he was too astounded to even muster up a response. 

"What do you say?" Philip's eyes were soft, delicate, like the windows of a pure lonely soul who just wanted someone to finally understand him. 

Daniel stuttered, having difficulty of finding words to say. But Philip decided to push the thought away and add a distraction instead.

A grand tour of the estate was ushered after time of thought. Philip guided Daniel through room to room, like they were in search for something. But Daniel knew what was hiding, and the courage he had to reach out for Philip's hand and to hold onto was deafening. He let out a sigh as Philip held tight. 

Philip giggled, gazing down at their shared hands as they stepped slowly into an empty ballroom. 

"Can I confess something to you?" Daniel finally spoke, looking so deeply into Philip's sharp blue eyes. 

He smiled, "of course."

"I have been dreaming, nearly too long, for you to finally notice me." 

Philip drew Daniel in for a dance, swaying softly underneath the dimly lit chandelier. His mouth dangerously close to Daniel's skin and own lips. 

"I never looked away," Philip whispered, stepping just an inch closer to seal their small distance with an everlasting kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Troye Sivan's song "Bloom" 
> 
> Thanks for reading & leaving kudos/comments :) 
> 
> itstotallynotphiloclock.tumblr.com  
> come say hi :)


End file.
